Riolu (Pokemon)
Riolu is a Pokemon/hero and a member of the Speed Crusade. He is also Lucario's apprentice. Occupation(s): Hero, Leader of The Speed Crusaders, Meloetta's husband, King of The Moors Greatest Strenght: His Bravery and love for Meloetta Greatest Weakness: His stubborness and Arrogance Best Friends: Meloetta, Lucario, Zorua, Kain, Liu Kang, Mike Corbett, the Shadow, Nightwing, Knuckles, Kratos, Lizbeth, Blue, Niki Sanders, David Xanatos, Amon, Regina Mills, Terra, Maleficent, Diaval, Ryder, Chase, David Talon, Bender, Slade, Mr. Gold, Grovyle Rivals: Bills, Thrax and Dagur Worst Enemies: Sylar, Lubdan, the Lich, Turbo Mecha Sonic, Xerek, Seth, Duskmon and Nekron Info The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Riolu debuts here along with some of his friends and helps the Helper Squad against Mechuckles, Prince Phobos, Elder God and the Sith Stalker. He is first seen along his friends Meloetta, Kain, Mike, Liu Kang and Zorua to find Knuckles and the other heroes team but are attacked by Lord of Darkness, Machinedramon and Grigori Rasputin, and then he and his friends decide fight with them as his first fight. Later, Riolu and his friends meeting with Knuckles, Kratos and Lizbeth. He don't like Homer Simpson for his stupidity and tendency to strangle his son. During the the fight, Riolu helps Liu Kang to fight with Shao Kahn. After a hard fight, the two finally defeated Shao Kahn. The Wrath of God of War Riolu returning here to help The Helper Squad once more against Ares and the Deathfecta as well as Khan Noonien Singh and James Moriarty. He also develops a hate to the gods after hear what they have done. Meister of War Riolu comes back with some old and new friends and help the Helper Squad once more, this time against Knuckles' old enemy Zeus and new enemies Kingpin and Johan Liebert as well as his and Blue's archenemy Sylar. Riolu is calling by Knuckles about Mechuckles' return. Riolu and Blue are about to go to their friends but they are attacked by Mind controlled Lucario, but they defeated and Lucario retreated. Riolu and Blue are going to the heroes' base. The Final Stand Riolu debuts alone here and re-meets with his old friends V, Lizbeth, Alucard, Zero, Ciel and Linkara who he helps fight the Armstrong Empire and Darth Sion's forces LOTM: Journey Through the Mists LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Future Warfare Riolu returns here to help the heroes against Zaheer and Eirik. He is unsure if trust in Discord after hear all he did. He, Meloetta and six members come to the future with the help of Celebi. Allies: Meloetta (girlfriend), Lucario (mentor), Solid Snake, Meta Knight, Dewott (best friend), Mienfoo (best friend), Servine, Zorua, Piplup, Oshawott, the Shadow, Nightwing, Liu Kang, Kain, Mike Corbett, Piccolo, Kodi, Lilly, Lloyd Garmadon, Ratchet, Clank, Omi, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Asterix, Obelix, Freakazoid, Lucky, Cadpig, Roley, Cyrax, Kenshi, Ermac, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Laval, Sonya Blade, Jax, Johnny Cage, Jade, Tommy Jarvis, John Blake, Blu, Jewel, Hugo, Rita, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike (Land before Time), Chomper, Ali, Ruby, Agumon, Brock, Buddy, Annie, Don, Lily, Mikey, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Popeye, Uncle Fester, Jar Jar Binks, James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Genie, Iago, Merlin, Simba, Timon and Pumba, Yao, Ling and Chien-Po, Aladar, Neera, Yar, Plio, Zini, Suri, Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Flicker, Princess Flame, Sir Loungelot, Oscar Proud, Yin, Yang, Tapion, Thorin Oakenshield, Max Tenyson, Tipi, Death (Darksiders), Stuart Little, Margalo, Ax, Sweeney Todd, Eris (Legends of Chima), Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, Prince James, Gabu, Bolt, Mittens, Plucky, Patch, Collette, Shasta, RoseBud, Madame Masque, Timmy Brisby, Jenny McBride, Dorumon, Knuckles, Maka Albarn, Black Star, Death the Kid, Soul Eater Evans, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty Thompson, Crona, Ragnarok, the Helper Squad, Kratos, the Striker Force, Scorpion and his squad, Anubis Doggie Cruger, the Omega League, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Lizbeth, the V Crusaders, Brock Sampson, the Bodyguard Unit, Blue, Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Magneto, Master Chief, the Arbiter, Deimos, Nathan Drake, the Hunter Force, Jinx, the Action Crusaders, Terra, the Miracle Elite, Ares, Hunson Abadeer, Amon, David Xanatos, Regina Mills, Taven, the Exiled Ones, Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay Crusaders Neutral: Hunson Abadeer, Tourettes Guy, Homer Simpson, Captain Hero Enemies: Mechuckles, the Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of Realm, the Sith Stalker, Prince Phobos, Phobos' league, Ares (formerly), the League of Deathfecta, Sylar, Khan Noonien Singh, Legion of Darkness, James Moriarty, Jack of Blades, Zeus, the Olympus Empire, Kingpin, the Criminal Empire, Johan Liebert, the Murderistic League, Darkonda, the Darken Gathering, Zorg, the New Elders of Realm, Turbo Mecha Sonic, the S Faction, Darth Sion, Steve Armstrong, Darth Sion and Steve Armstrong's Empire, Duskmon, Duskmon's Alliance, Selim Bradley, Selim's Alliance, Deathstroke, the Yami Squad Riolu 23.png Riolu032.jpg EP540 Riolu (2).png EP540 Riolu.png RioluAuraSphere.jpg 1207601482 f.jpg AshRiolureunite2.jpg Trapped-riolu-o.gif Riolu103.jpg Riolu108.jpg Hqdefault (16).jpg Relationship Lcario Meloetta Zorua The Shadow Nightwing Kain Liu Kang Mike Corbett Knuckles Lizbeth Kratos Blue Niki Sanders Hunson Abadeer David Xanatos Regina Mills Terra Landarick Scott Sylar Lubdan Xerek Duskmon Nekron Zaheer Devidramon Ramsay Snow Bills Thrax Dagur Category:Cursed Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:The Speed Crusade Category:Second in Command Category:Partner Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Chaotic Good Category:Talking Pokemon Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Apprentices Category:Pokemon Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Main Members of The Speed Crusade Category:Anti Nazi Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Riolu and Meloetta Category:Swordsmen Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Love Interests of Meloetta Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Main Characters of The Final Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:Main Heroes in The Final Stand Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Exiled Ones's Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Action Crusaders's Allies Category:Characters who have a Forbidden Love Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Impulsive Characters Category:Generation IV Pokemon Category:Husband and Wife Category:Kings Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Heart Rippers Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Allies of the remade Task Force 141 Category:Allies of Atlas Corporation Category:Allies of Team RWBY Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Aurakinetic Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Ninjas Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:God haters Category:Fighting Type Pokemon